Marvel Versus Capcom 4
Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be a 3 character tag team fighting game. It is the proposed entry #6 in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. The game should be presented in a less flashy and more original way to set it apart from the other entries. Plot In 1997 Batsu Ichimonji attempts to stop Hyo Imawano from taking over Japan. But in the Marvel X Capcom universe Hyo has teamed up with Super Skrull. Hyo defeats Batsu and Hyo's plans for Japan domination succeed. Japan under Hyo's influence turns to the dark side. Another crisis strikes when war becomes possible between Japan and the United States Of America as President Clinton and the US military dislikes the new aggressive Japan. Capcom *Ryu *Gouki *Zangief *Charlie *Chun Li *Sakura Kasugano *Vega *Seth *Jin Saotome *Cycloid-Beta *Ace *Morrigan *Viewtiful Joe *Ruby Heart *Amingo *Sonson The Third *Abyss *Dante *Vergil *Trish *Rock Man *Roll *Zero *Forte *Albert Wesker *Phoenix Wright *Batsu Ichimonji *Kyosuke Kagami *Hinata Nekketsu *Chairperson *Ran Hibiki *Hayato Nekketsu *Shoma Sawamura *Natsu Ayuhara *Roberto Miura *Momo Karuizawa *Nagare Namikawa *Akira Kazama *Yurika Kirishima *Zaki *Edge *Gan Isurugi *Daigo Kazama *Roy Bromwell *Tiffany Lords *Boman Delgado *Kyoko Minazuki *Hideo Shimazu *Kurow Kirishima *Raizo Imawano *Hyo Imawano *Demon Hyo Marvel *Spider-Man *Venom *Carnage *Rogue *Morph *Mimic *Mystique *Deadpool *Task Master *Finesse *Echo *Super Adaptoid *Meggan *Super Skrull (Kl'rt) *Ice Boy (Bellok) *Martin Luther King *Protege Hidden *Sunburned Sakura *Evil Zangief *Shadow *Shadow Lady *Mecha Gouki *Cyber Jin *Cycloid-Gamma *Cycloid-Alpha *Morrigan/Lilith *Captain America *Hawkeye *Dare Devil *The Black Knight *Ms. Marvel *Mr. Fantastic *The Thing *The Human Torch *Tengu Man *Wood Man *Magneto *Doctor Doom *Plastic Sentinel *Phoenix *Red Ghost *Scott Pilgrim Character Roles The Rival Schools characters hold the inside knowledge that the crisis was started by Hyo Imawano and it is mostly American super heroes who know how to deal with Super Skrull. Spider-Man was training with Ryu in the wilderness in order to hone his fighting skills when the Japan/US crisis began. Venom had come with Spider-Man to find inner peace. Exchange students Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, and Boman Delgado were also trapped in Japan. Spider-Man volunteers to fight crime as massive civil unrest attacks Japan. Officially only Japanese heroes Rock Man and Jin Saotome can deal with the problem as any US super hero entering Japan is considered an act of war. This blocks The Avengers from sending their fighters to Japan and the X-Men from volunteering. X-Men characters Rogue, Morph, Mimic, and Mystique not currently being X-Men enter Japan to help solve the crisis. The Avengers hire Task Master, his daughter Finesse, The Hand member Echo and release Super Adaptoid to enter Japan and fight Super Skrull. Ruby Heart re-recruites Sonson and Amingo to her pirate crew in her flying airship as they are rouge characters capable of not upsetting US-Japan relations. Story Mode Character combinations are chosen for you in an episode by episode series of battle. The game's story is written in the enclosed instruction book. There are no cut scenes between fights so the mode plays as smoothly as arcade mode. The mode ends with a graphic ending sequence. Since character combinations are controlled in this mode only 1 ending should be created for Marvel Versus Capcom 4. Arcade Mode Marvel Versus Capcom 4 is licensed for pay to play. Arcade Mode allows the game to function as an arcade machine within arcades. Character Improvements Ryu has ken's abilities without having to switch into an emulate Ken mode. Vega has gone back to his roots and fights like he did as Street Fighter 2's last boss Seth doesn't have his low health weakness from Street Fighter 4. Sakura has a more powerful fireball and super move. Viewtiful Joe can slow down time via the super bar without having to throw his slow motion at other characters. Amingo's little helpers take more damage to defeat. Rock Man no longer has to summon alternate weapons through Fliptop. Leaf Shield, Tornado Hold, Rock Ball, and Magnetic Shockwave are now just regualar special moves. Roll has her move set from Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom Zero should be more balanced to prevent him from breaking Marvel Versus Capcom 4. Phoenix Wright has a completely different move set. Spider-Man can use his web line to pull a character closer to him even when blocked. Stages Default Suzaku Castle Dr. Wily's Laboratory Secret Laboratory Sakura's House Ace's Underground Training Stage Scotland Stage Movie Theater Air Ship Factory Desert Swamp Femtos Stage Taiyo High School Athletic Field Taiyo High School Class Room Taiyo High School Rooftop Gorin High School Gym Gorin High School Training Camp Pacific High School Back Gate Gedo High School Construction Site Riverbed Near Gedo Drive In Theater Justice High School Front Gate Justice High School Library Konjo Shrine Ziggy Amusement Park Seijyun Girl's High School Courtyard Aohuaru Station Square Embankment On The Yamato River Mountain Area The Daily Bugle City That Never Sleeps The Danger Room SHIELD Helicarrier SHIELD Air Show The Hand Hideout Shadowland Tricell Laboratory Chaos At Tricell Days Of Future's Past Justice High School Burning Blue Area Of The Moon Default selects a stage for the player(s) by basing the selection on the fighters choosen. Hidden Characters To select Sunburned Sakura, Evil Zangief, Shadow, Shadow Lady, Mecha Gouki, Cyber Jin, and Morrigan/Lilith select each character's respecitive ALT. Cycloid Beta's ALT creates Cycloid Alpha. COLOR 2, COLOR 4, and COLOR 6 creates Cycloid Gamma. To make Captain America, Hawkeye, Dare Devil, The Black Knight, Ms. Marvel, Mr. Fantastic, The Thing, The Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Magneto, Doctor Doom, Plastic Sentinel, Phoenix, and Red Ghost selectable - choose Blue Area Of The Moon. In Marvel Versus Capcom 4 the stage is chosen before the fighters. If Blue Area Of The Moon is selected a whole new set of characters will appear on the roster. To unlock Scott Pilgrim, beat the game on Story Mode. The Hidden characters are the riskiest characters in the game as they are not designed to be balanced against the main cast. The main cast should be extremely well balanced on this game's last edition.